


Ambush

by baekjuhos



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, I KNOW i'm supposed to work on the sequel for the hogwarts au but, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, i'm sorry about this one too, listen, my dreams keep interrupting me lol...., youngbinnie has a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekjuhos/pseuds/baekjuhos
Summary: Never trust the calm before the storm.





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Language, Graphic description of violence, Torture 
> 
> I'm in no way familiar with military rankings or duties but I did research a bit. I'm just hoping I didn't offend anyone with this and if I did, please tell me. I'll definitely take it down.

Jaeyoon had put on his IBA, adjusting the strap so it stuck tightly to his body. One last time he checked his bag, which was filled with extra stuff he would need. Sure, their MEDIVAC was decked with the essential equipment but Jaeyoon liked to be sure he had enough with him. Though he was a physician, he was obligated to carry a weapon with him. It was paradox to him. Jaeyoon was supposed to save lives, not take them.

He was a fixed member of a squad. Jaeyoon was particularly tight with the squad leader, who happened to be from the same ancestry as him. First sergeant Baek was an incredibly reliable man. He made sure every single squad member had understood the procedure and until then, he made them sit through the rehearsal. He was strictly against sloppy work; For certain missions they’d train the execution for hours. 

Jaeyoon came to halt behind his friend, who was going through a checklist in his hand. He was concentrating on the still blank squares, biting the pen. Jaeyoon rested his chin on Juho’s shoulder, his hands were laced behind his back. “Jaeyoon, did you control your equipment?” Juho didn’t look up from the clipboard as he continued to scribble on it. Jaeyoon just let out a tiny laugh. “Of course I did. You think I’m gonna use the ventilator without testing it before?” Juho turned his head lightly, staring out of the corner of his eyes into Jaeyoon’s dark orbs. “It’s only humane to sometimes make mistakes, Jaeyoonie.” 

Their Medivac didn’t carry a red cross. It happened more than once that even non-combat personnel was under fire - often targeted on purpose. Jaeyoon hated riding these cars. They were uncomfortable and every bump made him fly up a little.    
The squad was chatting animatedly, as if they weren’t on the way into the enemy’s territory. Their mission was quite easy- give the physician and the medic backup if needed. Once a month, they offered civilians medical treatment. Jaeyoon enjoyed these tasks; they gave him a break of all the explosives and war injuries. He almost felt like he was back home in one of the hospitals, treating civilians. The medic rarely changed.

Juho had made sure the route they were using was safe. He had driven this route a day before their departure with his team. Jaeyoon had been stuck in a surgery the entire time they were away. The vehicle shook a little under the rumble that echoed through the empty streets. Within seconds the combat team was alert and all conversations had abruptly ended. “I thought you checked this route yesterday?” The back was separated by a bulletproof wall, which had a tiny, bulletproof window. Juho had slid it open a little bit, leaning his head through into the drivers cabin. He completely ignored the question dropped by the medic. 

  
Jaeyoon couldn’t hear well what he was mumbling to the two soldiers in the front. Juho dropped back into his seat while he closed the little window again. Even if he tried to focus on Juho’s calming, deep voice, he couldn’t. The adrenaline rushing through his entire body made him tense and his ears tingle. Jaeyoon tightly gripped his backpack. 

Minutes later, the vehicle continued the path as if nothing happened and the team got back to lively chatting. Juho had slung his arm around Jaeyoon’s shoulder as he laughed over a joke the doctor had missed. Jaeyoon had been busy going through the backpack’s content once again to distract himself. The arm around his shoulder kept him grounded and he was thankful to Juho. 

Jaeyoon was about to jump out, completely forgetting that they were in the midst of a war spot, if Juho hadn’t pulled him back by his arm. “Jaeyoon, no?” The doctor looked into the utmost confused eyes of the young first sergeant. Jaeyoon could just smile sheepishly.    
Juho had carefully opened the door once the two at the front had checked the surroundings. The knock on the vehicle’s car was the team’s sign to get out and lead the medical duo to the house where they could treat locals in peace. 

Juho was standing at the entrance, his rifle in his hands as he watched Jaeyoon unpack. The medic had helped the first local in. She had been hit by stray bullets and her leg didn’t look all too good. Jaeyoon helped her onto the provisoric stretcher. Juho watched his long time friend take out the bullets carefully after putting a tourniquet on the leg. 

It did seem like an uneventful day. Juho knew better than to trust the calm course. The team had been positioned in and outside the building, giving the medical team a feeling of safety.    
The silence had been interrupted by loud yelling and screaming. Jaeyoon and the medic were packing up that moment. 

Their heads shot up in unison when they heard the soldiers shout- Juho had disappeared the second he heard a commotion, closing the door on the way out. Jaeyoon was pulled down by the young woman, the two crawled under the stretcher. 

“We should help them-” He had no time to finish talking as the door was kicked open. Jaeyoon had his hand on his weapon, just in case he had to use it. 

“Jaeyoon!” Juho bellowed. Said man came out of his hiding. He pushed the backpack off the stretcher the second he saw the injured woman on Juho’s back. He laid her down and the medic wasted no time. She ripped the vest and open and started to cut through the uniform.

“What happened?” Juho was back at the door, guarding it. He gave Jaeyoon no answer. “Juho, what happened?” Jaeyoon raised his voice as he pressed a gauze pad onto the gun wound on her abdomen. “I don’t know, okay? It seems like they were waiting for us to fall back or slack. Just. Fix her!” The sergeant hadn’t looked back. The second he was done talking, he was already out. 

“Hey, come on. You need to hold on a little more.” He didn’t notice the other team members storming in, some positioning outside the room his colleague and him were operating in, some inside. Juho was crouching below the window. It was the only source of natural light. The sound of weapons being fired and bullets hitting objects- or bodies- resonated even through the room was practically shut off from the lobby. He was trying to contact the base. 

“I need the rea backpack, right now!” Jaeyoon shouted to no one in particular. He didn’t care who listened, someone just had to. He couldn’t let the young soldier die. 

  
“There’s no way in hell we can get even close to the medivac, doc! Make do with what you have!”    
Jaeyoon was enraged. She needed painkillers, he had to sedate her. He couldn’t do his job without his equipment. The only instruments he had left were the ones from his backpack. 

Her breaths were ragged and shallow. “Ma’am, this is going to hurt a lot now.” Jaeyoon was now leaning over her abdomen. Jaeyoon guided the dressing forceps into the wound, getting a hold of the bullet. She didn’t like that at all. The pain seemed to take over her entire body as she screamed and started to rebel against Jaeyoon’s upper body. “I know, I know it hurts but please. I need help here! Hold her arms down!” There was no time to feel guilt, the medic was holding the soldiers legs down with all her might. Within two seconds, one of her colleagues came and pushed her torso back down. Jaeyoon didn’t register what he said to her but he was grateful.    
Her entire body was tense. Jaeyoon couldn’t blame her. It must be hell enduring the pain of having a small surgery done without any sedation. 

Juho was back up, backing his colleagues up from the tiny window. Jaeyoon heard him curse. Juho was gone through the door and returned minutes later with another wounded soldier. “Help him, sergeant. He’s-” Juho just shushed him and left.    
While Juho was getting the last team member into the room, Jaeyoon was struggling to clip the ripped arteria. Though they had already successfully stopped the blood circulation at her leg, they had to make sure the artery didn’t get damaged any further. 

Jaeyoon rushed towards the struggling Juho and helped him lay the wounded soldier onto the floor. The door was shut once again. 

“Do something.” Juho’s voice was eerily calm. Jaeyoon was kneeling opposite Juho as he checked the man’s puls. “Juho-” 

“Do something.” He repeated again, this time it was an order and Jaeyoon just obliged. He started chest compressions. “Back up is coming soon.” Juho announced before he faced Jaeyoon again. “He can’t die Jjaeng. His wedding is coming up.” It was silent, just so he could hear it. Just with that, Juho stood up and went back to the window. 

  
“Jess, hey. Jess open your eyes!” Jaeyoon was cursing silently. He couldn’t do shit if the medications he needed to stabilize the young man were in the vehicle. And now his first priority was the woman on the stretcher. Before anyone could stop her, the medic had run out. Jaeyoon wanted to follow her but he couldn’t. He just hoped she would come back safely. He knew what she was doing- she knew just as much that they needed the emergency backpack. Still, Jaeyoon felt like the world was spinning slower until she came back. She was drenched in sweat and she was breathing heavily. “Fuck, the vests may protect you but getting hit by bullets still fucking hurts.” She dropped the bag on the little table next to the stretcher and gestured one of the few who were uninjured to take over the chest compressions. “Change every two minutes, check the pulse and if you can’t feel it continue the compressions.” 

“You were hit by bullets?” Jaeyoon’s worried gaze didn’t leave her face when he gathered everything for the airway management. “It’s fine, don’t worry about me. We got an orange PVC. How much do you want?” Jaeyoon didn’t believe her one bit. “Give her an ampule of the milk. I don’t want any relaxation. Just make sure there’s enough fluid in the infusion.”    
The white emulsion was given in a shot and within seconds, she had fallen asleep. Jaeyoon reclined her head, holding his hand out for the laryngoscope. Once he had placed the spatula into her throat, he let out a curse. “She aspirated, quite a lot. She’s bleeding somewhere else. I need a suction.”    
“We don’t have one here.” Instead, Jaeyoon was handed the tube he gratefully took and maneuvered into her throat. “Tube is blocked. Here.” He was handed the bagging.   
“There hasn’t been a pulse for the past ten minutes, doc.” Jaeyoon ignored it for the time being as he pulled the stethoscope off his neck and checked the ventilation. “Both lungs are ventilated. She needs to get back to the base this instant. I can’t do more here.”    
Jaeyoon handed the bagging to the soldier who was previously lying over her torso. “You need to ventilate her in the rhythm you breathe, understood?” 

He didn’t wait for his acknowledgement. The medic had put a red tag around her neck. 

The two then went to check on the soldier lying on the ground. His two colleagues were drenched in sweat. Juho was back on talking to the base while Jaeyoon assessed the situation. “Doc, I don’t think there’s anything we can do here.”    
Jaeyoon bit his lip. She wasn’t wrong. The soldier already showed livor mortis. He checked his wrist watch. “Time of death, June 15th. 6pm.” Jaeyoon put a black tag around the man’s neck.

She swiped the eyes of the soldier close before she stood up and followed Jaeyoon. 

He was already kneeling in front of the man who had begged them to take care of his freshly passed away friend. The tight grip on Jaeyoon’s arms was proof enough that he didn’t agree with their decision.    
“Doc, please. He can’t-” A cough interrupted his begging. “Fuck.” He tightly held onto his abdomen. Jaeyoon pushed his hand away and saw a claffing wound, revealing a part of his bowel. “Okay, my friend. I need you to lie down. Can you do that?”    
The two helped guided the man to lie flat on his back. He was in volume shock. “Juho. Is there a way to get to the medivac?” 

The sergeant looked away from the window, searching Jaeyoon’s eyes. The soldier had to get surgery as soon as possible. “We’ll see what we can do.”    
Juho gestured to the remaining three soldiers to follow him suit. They secured the lobby.    
Once they were out, gun fire was heard again. While Jaeyoon was back to bagging the intubated soldier, the medic was calmly talking to the injured man.    
It felt like an eternity until the door opened again. In the meantime, the two had changed up their positions. Jaeyoon had pulled his weapon, instinctively. When he saw a little, injured child with an equally battered female accompanying him, he lowered his weapon. 

  
“Please- Please help my child.” Jaeyoon didn’t have to be told twice. He instantly cradled up the child and sat him down, the mother following him suit. He couldn’t do much here other than bandaging what was left of the tiny leg. Jaeyoon found out that the child had stepped onto a landmine while playing and his heart broke. The little girl was taking it all, not uttering a single word or spilling a single tear. She truly was stronger than anyone else Jaeyoon knew.    
He held the penlight towards her eyes, checking her pupil reflexes. “Eyes don’t react to light. She needs medical help this instant and I can’t provide it here.” Jaeyoon gave her a red tag as well. 

Jaeyoon was drenched in sweat. His muscles were sore and the adrenaline rush made him tense. His entire mind screamed at him to make a run but he couldn’t. They heard guns cocking and to Jaeyoon’s shock, the team was aiming their weapons towards the woman with the child and Jaeyoon. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” 

The doctor protectively placed himself in front of them, stretching his arm out as if it would prevent the bullets hitting them. “Stop, they’re injured and seek for help. The little girl stepped onto a land mine. Suspected ICB- what about the medivac?” 

  
Juho’s eyes were unreadable. He dropped his weapon, the other two following him suit. “We cleared the way to the vehicle. Only six people fit in.”    
Jaeyoon knew what Juho was implying. “That’s fine. I’m staying here. Those three definitely have to leave now.” He gestured to the intubated woman, the child and the soldier who had an open abdominal wound. “I can wait until the backup arrives and take Private Riley with me.”    
“No way in fucking hell are you staying here on your own, Jaeyoon.” He just ignored Juho. Jaeyoon gestured the medic to get the soldier ready for transportation. 

“And no way in hell am I leaving a critically injured child behind, Juho. I might have to carry a weapon but that still doesn’t mean I’ll leave a patient behind to die.” The two shared an intense staring battle, although a short one. “They can go to a local hospital. Let’s go.” 

  
“She will  _ die _ , Juho. They can’t give her the help she needs.” The girl was back in the arms of the woman.

“You’re going against orders right now, doc.” Despite his warning tone, Juho made room for the two to walk behind the medic pushing the stretcher. 

Once the medivac drove off, Juho barricaded the two in the room they had been in the past sixteen hours. 

Jaeyoon had given the emergency backpack back into the vehicle. The medic would need it the most with three unstable patients. They had sent the body of the fallen soldier back to the base as well. Juho and Jaeyoon paid their respects beforehand. 

  
“You look pale. Are you okay?” Juho was leaning on the tiny table, holding his lower abdomen tightly. His eyebrows were furrowed in pain, sweat falling off his face. Jaeyoon strode with two quick steps towards him. “Juho?” 

He pulled his hand away and saw the blood drenched uniform. The shirt as well as waistband were dark red. Jaeyoon had been too occupied with helping the others that he hadn’t noticed Juho showing any signs of volume shock. He guided Juho to the wall with the window. He looked through his backpack’s content. Jaeyoon had used most of it the entire day. He still managed to find some gauze pads and suture material. 

“It’s the first time we’re alone in years.” Jaeyoon was opening the vest, earning a silent hiss from Juho. “Maybe if you hadn’t pushed me away back then, we’d have been alone earlier.” Jaeyoon noted. “You’re such an idiot.” He pressed the gauze onto Juho’s wound. The younger just grimaced in pain, not letting out a single sound.    
“Is this much pressure really needed? God-” Jaeyoon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, unless you want to bleed to death.” 

Juho watched the doctor concentrate on pulling the suture material out of its package. Jaeyoon’s hair was sticking to his forehead, the heat was unbearable. Jaeyoon had been working nonstop. “Can you take it?” Without waiting for Juho’s reply, Jaeyoon had started taking the bullet out and suture the wound. 

Juho threw his head against the wall, suppressing any instinct to shove Jaeyoon’s hand away. He was nearly done with closing the wound when Juho gripped his wrist, making Jaeyoon halt his actions. “Someone’s here.” 

He held Juho’s gaze. “It’s probably the backup. You guys cleared the way, didn’t you?”    
Juho truly hoped Jaeyoon was right. He had no strength and munition left to help defend the doctor. He was tired, thirsty and hungry. The heat was making him sweat even more.    
As if Jaeyoon had read his mind, he pulled out a half full water bottle and handed it to Juho. Jaeyoon had went back to suturing when the door was thrown open. 

Juho had pulled Jaeyoon’s gun out of his holster, aiming it at the door. Jaeyoon lost his balance and ripped the suture. In the door wasn’t standing the backup Juho had requested hours ago. Jaeyoon had pulled his second weapon out now on one knee and the other leg propped up. The two were outnumbered by far. Juho was far too vulnerable without his vest so Jaeyoon did what he thought was best: get their attention on him. Jaeyoon cocked his gun. The sound made the masked men’s eyes focus on the doctor.    
Jaeyoon saw the sharp eyes twinkle in amusement. With just a small gesture the men behind who seemed to be the leader started to move towards the doctor. Juho gathered his strength and shot one of the masked men in the knee. And then everything happened too fast. Jaeyoon was knocked out- he couldn’t see what they did to Juho.

Jaeyoon didn’t know where he was. When he had woken up, he had crawled to Juho, who was lying on the ground with multiple wounds he didn’t have before.    
“Juho? Hey. Juho can you hear me?” Jaeyoon shook Juho by his arm. When he got no response, he pressed his knuckles into Juho’s sternum, rubbing it up and down with pressure. Once Jaeyoon heard the younger groan, he pulled his hand away. Just a few seconds later, Juho’s eyes fluttered open. Reflexively, Juho reached for his aching body parts. Jaeyoon helped him sit up. 

“What happened?” Juho just glared at him. “Next time, Jaeyoon. Next time you won’t play the fucking hero, do you hear me? They could’ve killed you.” Juho’s voice was hard and he was back in his role as the sergeant. There wasn’t much left of his uniform. Jaeyoon ignored him. “Answer my question, Juho. What happened?” 

There was a short silence. “Nothing. They wanted information. I didn’t tell them what they wanted. They hurt me.” 

Jaeyoon knew that Juho did his duty. He was still upset.    
“This is pretty deep.” Jaeyoon pulled his arm out of the sleeve. He proceeded with ripping the now free sleeve off the shirt and and used it as a make-do tourniquet on Juho’s leg. 

Just as he was done tying the sleeve, they heard footsteps. Juho was half leaning against Jaeyoon. 

“I see, you two are back with us. Get up.” Neither of them had any intentions of listening to the still masked man. 

Apparently the masked man didn’t like repeating himself so he pulled Jaeyoon up by the hair. Juho got a hold of the doctor’s arm before he was taken out of the room. That way, he helped himself stand. “Let him go. He is of no use to you.” 

Jaeyoon wanted to feel insulted but he knew Juho was doing this to at least save his life. 

They could see the man smirk, his sharp, fox like eyes twinkling under the dim light. “That’s not for you to decide if he’s useful or not.” Jaeyoon reached up to grab the wrist above his head. He twisted it but to no avail. The man pulled the doctor out of the room, unfazed.

Juho was left limping behind and until he reached the door, it was slammed shut and locked in front of his face. He hit it with all his might in anger. 

“Fix it.” Jaeyoon was roughly pushed towards a table where someone was lying on. “I can’t do it.” The man snorted. “Bullshit. You’ve been treating civilians the past day.” He searched the man’s face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You must mix me up with someone-”    
His sentence was cut short when the masked man slammed his face onto the little space on the table. He was forced to look at the gun wound Juho had inflicted on the man. Jaeyoon could feel his cheek bruising and swelling from the force. 

“I said fix it.” The grip on his hair was painful but he didn’t let out a single sound. He had no choice other than to comply.

“I can’t do it alone, I need an assistant. Suture, instruments and gauze pads and something to bandage the leg.” Jaeyoon felt the grasp on his locks loosen.    
“That won’t be a problem.” He saw the man’s eyes crinkle up as the doctor straightened up. 

Jaeyoon couldn’t believe that Juho was standing opposite him, struggling to find the instruments Jaeyoon asked for. When he asked for an assistant, he didn’t expect them to make Juho stand through the hour long process of fixing an entire leg. But he should’ve known it- he knew how sadistic they could be. Juho was clearly in pain and the cold sweat dripping down his face was just more proof to Jaeyoon that he needed to be tended as well. Not once did a complaint leave the sergeant’s mouth though. Jaeyoon had pulled on the muscle a little too hard, causing the man lying on the table to let out a loud groan. Instantly, there was a gun pressed against the back of his head.    
Jaeyoon feared for his life, though his eyes never left the operation field. “I told you he needs anaesthesia but you wouldn’t listen.” He felt a sharp pain in his arm, causing him to almost drop the forceps in his hand. He let out a shaky breath. Juho’s hand had instantly reached out to support his wrist. He looked up into the worried eyes of the first sergeant. 

The little surgery had taken around three hours. It definitely would’ve been shorter if the masked man didn’t keep hurting him every time the man on the table let out pained sounds.    
Juho had turned way too pale and Jaeyoon was more worried about his friend passing out any second than the bruising on his own body. 

Jaeyoon’s demand of getting the basic medical supplies to help Juho were shut down by laughter of the present men. Not once had they taken off their masks. 

Days had passed. Jaeyoon had, whenever he was taken away to change the bandages, stuffed some of the dressings and pads into his pockets. He used them to keep Juho’s wounds clean. One had infected terribly and Jaeyoon was worried that his friend would make it if he didn’t get the chance to drain it soon. 

Jaeyoon had given up the idea of their colleagues finding and freeing them. He directed his energy into keeping both the sergeant and himself alive for at least another day.    
Usually, they separated the two at any given moment- be it for Juho being tortured endlessly and thrown back into the tiny room or Jaeyoon being harshly kicked towards their wounded people. 

It was clear that both were surprised when Jaeyoon was pulled out behind Juho. Not once did he imagine what kind of torment they put Juho through. 

He was chained to a table like furniture. Juho didn’t fight it anymore- he was far too weak for it. Jaeyoon tried to take a step towards his friend but was held back by the collar like a dog.

For the first time he saw the men without their masks. Jaeyoon had to rub his eyes as he recognised one face in particular.    
The man who had walked in at last was one of Jaeyoon’s former tutors in university. 

  
He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, showing off his ripped arms as he questioned Juho. As usual, Juho didn’t reveal anything. Instead, he spit into his tormentors face. Jaeyoon could see the man lose his control as he gestured to one of his men to start whatever he had planned. 

Panic started to take over his entire body once he saw a piece of fabric being pushed onto Juho’s nose and mouth. Jaeyoon wanted to yell, beg them to stop before they had even started but he couldn’t move a single muscle. The gagging sounds coming from his good friend made him nauseous. It was like the cold water was being poured over his body, not Juho’s.    
After what felt like hours, the red haired gestured them to stop pouring the water and the cloth was pulled away. Juho was coughing violently, the fluid spurting out of his mouth and nostrils. “Tell me, where is it?” 

The sergeant was too busy coughing up the water. Not that he would’ve given the information out either way. Without wasting another second, the cloth was back on his face and the process was repeated. 

This time though, it lasted way longer. Juho’s struggling was slowing down. Jaeyoon couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop it! Stop! You’re going to kill him!” He rammed his elbows into the ribcage of the man behind him and made a run for his friend. 

His old mentor’s smile was amused and he let him pull the cloth off Juho’s face. Neither of the two saw how the man held his men back. He enjoyed seeing the frantic Jaeyoon and choking Juho.    
Jaeyoon fumbled with the cuffs until he got them off Juho’s limbs. He was weakly coughing, barely getting the fluids out of his airway.    
  


Jaeyoon made Juho bend his torso forward, hitting him hard between his shoulder blades. He wasn’t satisfied with the little amount that Juho spit out so he climbed over the table and circled his arms around Juho’s abdomen, pressing hard into it. Juho started retching. After the fifth press, Juho was finally able to breathe again. His lips had turned blue. 

“You didn’t change at all, Jaeyoonie.” The words were dripping with honey, though the smile was cold and calculating. “You changed a lot though, Youngbin.” 

Juho was still heaving heavily, his head leaning against Jaeyoon’s chest. “You know him?” Juho weakly asked. Jaeyoon just squeezed his arms gently, signalling to keep silent until he was back to normoventilating. 

“Look how far you got, Jaeyoon. A physician for the army?” Youngbin snorted. “I don’t even know what happened to you. You were a good mentor. How did you end up like this?” Jaeyoon stroked a sweaty strand of hair out of Juho’s face, who was listening intently even if his eyes were closed. 

“Oh. You really are a dense idiot.” Jaeyoon kept a blank face as his old mentor just smiled at him. If the tension had been heavy before, it was now so thick one could’ve cut through it with a knife. 

“Anyways. Seems like you guys are of no use anymore. Was nice seeing you again, Yoonie.” 

With just one gesture, Jaeyoon had been pulled away from Juho. Compared to the other, approximately ten, men around him, Jaeyoon was weak albeit the combat training he had received over the years. 

The malnutrition and dehydration had taken a toll on him. Juho was off war worse though. He barely could stand on his own and Jaeyoon was fearing for what they’d do to him. 

Jaeyoon had lost count on how long they had been locked up. Juho was barely responsive. The doctor had no other choice than watch his friend slowly pass away. He had used up any kind of resource he was able to find.    
Both of them had lost weight and muscle mass- they were barely getting any food. They had stopped bothering them ever since Jaeyoon had been taken with Juho to the interrogation. Only once every few days did they drop by with some food and water to drink and clean up. 

He was currently trying to get Juho to eat, who refused it. Though refusing was the wrong word. Juho had fallen into a kind of sopor like state. His body was trying to compensate all the stress and torture it had been put through. Jaeyoon tried to ease his own guilty mind by trying to argue with himself that at least he had to eat something so he could help Juho out. 

Jaeyoon was sitting on the ground next to Juho’s spread out limbs. He stroked through the black locks of Juho- they were greasy. The last time they were able to wash themselves had been nearly a week ago. He didn’t mind it, though.

He knew Juho wouldn’t make it if he didn’t get him out anytime soon. 

Jaeyoon had to hit Juho hard to get any kind of reaction from him. One time Juho was awake, he had asked Jaeyoon of a favour.    
“Please. Please kill me. I’d do it myself but I can’t even sit up without your help.” Jaeyoon stared at him in disbelief. “You want me to do what?” 

“Jaeyoon, either you shoot me or they kill me slowly. I don’t care. I’m not going to crack. I’m asking you of this so you’ll be spared.”    
Juho leaned his head against Jaeyoon’s bony shoulder. He had closed his eyes once again. “Spare me of what exactly, Juho? What about the backup? You said they’ll come.” As expected, he got no answer. “You know as well as I do that they won’t be coming anymore. They’ve declared us dead long ago. So, just do it.” was the only thing Juho let out before he drifted back to his sleepy state. 

It kept Jaeyoon awake for most of the coming days. The next time the door was opened, Jaeyoon had to shake Juho awake. If he was going to do it, he wanted to be sure that his friend hadn’t changed his mind.

Jaeyoon was going against the entire ethical codex of a doctor with this. He squinted at the light shining brightly into the room. His eyes hurt, he wasn’t used to anything than the dimly lit room. 

He raised himself up. Jaeyoon focused on the gun. Even he didn’t know how he had gotten a hold of it. It felt like hours though barely seconds had passed. He had made use of his elbows. God bless his anatomy knowledge. While the man was contorting in pain, Jaeyoon had pulled the gun out of the holster. He was pointing it at the man in front of him. Juho was trying to keep himself awake. He was still sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. He waited for his friend to turn the gun on him and keep his promise. 

Jaeyoon was struggling with his own thoughts. There was a sudden surge of positivity in his mind that nearly fooled him. Juho’s voice ripped him out of his thoughts. “Jaeyoon. Do it.” His voice was calm and collected. Jaeyoon saw the Juho he had known the past years- quiet, composed, calculating, assessing. 

Before the man could overpower Jaeyoon, the doctor changed the gun’s direction to Juho and aimed at his friend’s head. An assuring smile appeared on Juho’s face and Jaeyoon mouthed an “I’m sorry” before he pulled the trigger and sent a bullet right between Juho’s eyes.    
Jaeyoon was tackled to the ground, the gun falling from his hand as his entire face was pushed into the dirt.    
“You bastard! What have you done?!” Jaeyoon was turned around like a rag doll. He couldn’t care less. He just killed his friend. His blood was on his hands. 

Jaeyoon still tried to fight the man sitting on his torso. He pushed his hands into his face, trying to somehow get him off. Jaeyoon wanted to make sure that Juho’s body was brought back to the base. It was the least he could do for his friend. He didn’t notice the tears falling as he gathered all his strength to fight off the bulky man. 

“You fucking moron!” Despite Jaeyoon’s struggles, the red haired man circled his hands around Jaeyoon’s neck and started squeezing his throat. 

The doctor was taller, no doubt yet Youngbin had long taken control of the situation and cut off any air supply. Jaeyoon’s grip on his face got weaker. He no longer was able to hold them up and they fell limply next to him. The maniac glimmer in his old mentor’s eyes were the last thing he was going to see.    
Jaeyoon’s struggling and gagging slowly dimmed down, until his eyes rolled back and he had gone completely limp. 

Just as he was letting go of the doctor’s throat, Youngbin heard a commotion. “Put your hands up where I can see them!”    
  


He smirked at Jaeyoon’s body. “You’ve always been impatient Jaeyoonie.” 

The squad was greeted by the wall painted in a horrifying red with tissue, Juho’s abused and cold body as well as Jaeyoon’s painfully contorted, frozen face and rolled back eyes. 

They were too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE I'm working on the hogwarts au but it always turns out so angsty that I keep rewriting it :(((  
> If anyone wants to help me beta my work, please hmu on twitter @juhotify


End file.
